


panjang umurnya

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: Ulang tahun Lance dirayakan sesuai dengan tradisi Indonesia. Yaitu: dengan kejam.





	panjang umurnya

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE MY HONEY BUNNY SWEETIE DARLING!!!! *cipika cipiki, kecup jidat nong2nya*
> 
> Saya beri tahu sebelumnya bahwa walau saya menulis fic ini, saya pribadi tidak membenarkan tradisi orang Indonesia mengerjai orang yang berulang tahun, yang menurut saya bisa sampai kelewatan.
> 
> Mau ngerjain orang buat seru-seruan yah terserah kalian sendiri, tapi harus tau batas ya, teman-teman. Kan horor kalo nanti malah kejadian sampe masuk koran. Rayakanlah ulang tahun dengan penuh tanggung jawab.

Di suatu malam yang sunyi senyap, seorang Lance tidur dengan nyenyak. Sambil mengenakan penutup mata untuk melindungi matanya, dia terbaring lelap.

Sayang sekali tidurnya terusik ketika beberapa pasang tangan menggotong Lance keluar dari ranjangnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya terbangun.

“ANYING!! Apa-apaan ini!?” Teriak Lance, sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Tetapi cengkraman orang-orang yang menahannya terlalu kuat. “Turunin gua! Beraninya nyerang orang pas lagi tidur! Gua kasih tau aja ya, gua bisa bela diri! Gua bisa karate! Liatin aja, ntar gw lempar lo semua!!”

Tetapi orang-orang yang menggotongnya tetap diam tanpa suara, membawa Lance entah ke mana. Saat Lance diturunkan dan dibiarkan berdiri sendiri, dia merasakan ada yang melingkarkan tali ke sekeliling tubuhnya dan mengikatnya dengan kencang.

 _Mampus gua. Ini gua mau diapain?_ Lance menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. _Mak...Bapak...maafin Lance kalo Lance ada salah. Sayonara…_

Tiba-tiba penutup mata Lance pun dilepas. Dan ketika Lance membuka matanya dengan takut-takut, dia pun melihat senyuman menyeringai teman-temannya.

“Kampret kalian semua.”

“Eits! Lagi ulang tahun nggak boleh marah dong Lance. Mendekin umur loh,” ujar Pidge sambil cengar-cengir.

“Jantung gua mau copot, nyet!” Lance menjerit marah, menggeliat-geliat dari tali yang mengikat badannya ke pohon.

“Sante dong broh. Yuk yuk, kita lanjut perayaannya. Biar bisa cepet bobok lagi.” Hunk berkata sambil menguap.

“Perayaan pala lu peyang. Lagian, lu orang kurang kerjaan banget sih nyergap subuh-subuh begini? Terus Mbak Allura kok ikut-ikutan juga!?”

“Kan kebersamaan, Lance. Masa aku nggak ikutan ngerayain ultahmu?” Mbak Allura yang biasanya terlihat galak saat menagih uang kos bulanan pun saat ini tersenyum ceria.

“Tenang aja, kita ga bakal kelewatan kok,” ucap Keith.

“Kalo lo yang ngomong kok gua ga percaya ya?”

“Yuk, kita mulai!” Pidge berkata dengan semangat. “Tepung?”

“Siap!” jawab Hunk, mengangkat sebungkus tepung terigu.

“Telur?”

“Hadir. Eh, ada,” jawab Keith, mengangkat plastik kecil berisikan telur.

“Susu?”

“Susu siap!” ujar Shiro.

“WOI! Ini mau nyelamatin gua atau mau bikin kue?!” Lance berteriak.

“Eh, jangan salah. Ini masih mending loh,” ucap Pidge sambil mengambil segenggam tepung terigu. “Tuh, si Keith tadinya udah mau nyiapin minuman macem-macem buat nyirem elo.”

“Minuman macem-macem gimana?” Lance melotot ke arah Keith.

“Gua udah siap borong ke mbok jamu, tapi pada bilang nanti kalo lu bau, kesian hidung kita-kita juga. Akhirnya ga jadi deh.”

“Sampah lo Keith.”

“Yuk, kita nyanyi bareng-bareng buat Lance! Selamat~ panjang umur~” Pidge mulai bernyanyi sambil melempari Lance dengan tepung. “Kami ucapkan~!”

“Selamat panjang umur~ kita kan doakan~” Hunk dan Shiro pun ikut bernyanyi, juga melempar tepung dan mengguyur Lance dengan susu secara bersamaan.

“ _Peh! Peh!_ OI JANGAN KE MUKA!”

“Selamat sejahtera~ sehat sentosaaa~” Allura dan Keith ikut serta dengan melempar telur.

“Selamat panjang umur~ dan bahagia~!” Mereka serentak menumpahkan tepung, telur, dan susu ke sekujur badan Lance. “Yeiii~! Happy Birthday, Lance!!”

“Panjang umur broh!”

“Moga-moga makin cantik, sehat selalu!”

“ _Ehek!_ Parah lo orang semua! _Ehek!_ ” Lance terbatuk-batuk marah.

“Lance! Ayo lihat kemari!” Pak Coran mengarahkan kameranya ke Lance, melambai-lambaikan tangannya. “Ayo senyum, biar cakep!”

“Pak Coran! Kenapa nonton aja, jeprat jepret dari tadi!? Bantuin saya dong!!”

“Ups, maaf yah. Saya sudah dihire sebagai fotografer malam ini, jadi saya harus bersikap profesional.”

“YAELAH DIHIRE?! Emangnya dibayar berapa, Pak!?”

“Gado-gado satu porsi. Lumayan lah.”

“SAYA BELIIN SEPULUH PORSI DEH PAK, LEPASIN SAYA PAK!!”

“Eits, itu tidak bisa. Saya sebagai seorang profesional harus mengerjakan job yang sudah saya terima sampai tuntas.” Lalu Pak Coran pun lanjut mengambil foto dari beberapa angle yang berbeda.

“ADOH PAAAAK!”

“Lance, jangan teriak-teriak, nanti dikomplen tetangga,” tegur Allura.

“Yaaah, tepungnya udah abis!” Pidge berseru dengan kecewa.

“Ya udah lah, lagian liat tuh, yang ultah udah kayak mau nangis gitu,” balas Keith.

“Heh, sembarangan ngomong aja lo. Gua tegar. Gua pejantan yang tangguh. Kalo begini doang gua ga bakal nangis,” gerutu Lance yang mukanya sudah berlumuran campuran bahan kue.

“Oh, minta lanjut nih ceritanya?”

“Nggak. Nggak, Keith. Lepasin gue. Plis.”

“Gini deh, gimana kalo bonusnya kita sirem lu sampe bersih, Lance?” usul Hunk.

“Sip dah, gua suka ide lo. Guyur-guyuran lagi. Yuk, isi ember!” Pidge pun masuk kembali ke gedung kos mereka sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, Hunk dan Keith mengikuti di belakangnya.

“Bang Shiro.”

“Ya, Lance?”

“Menurut Bang Shiro, tradisi orang Indo itu kadang suka kelewatan nggak sih? Inget nggak, dulu sempet ada yang sampe meninggal segala.”

“Iya, itu parah ya. Kadang orang-orang itu nggak tahu batas.”

“Iya, Bang. Nah. Kalo gitu Bang Shiro mau kan lepasin aku?”

“Hmmm gimana yah? Yang dulu ngide coret-coret muka aku pake spidol permanen pas aku ultah, yang bekasnya nggak hilang sampe berhari-hari, itu siapa ya?” Shiro tersenyum lebar, tetapi matanya memancarkan dendam kesumat.

“....ampun Bang.”

“Minggir, minggir! Air mau lewat!” teriak Hunk sambil menggotong dua ember penuh air. Keith dan Keith juga masing-masing membawa satu ember dan berjalan mendekat.

“Anjir, lu orang mau mandiin gua atau mau mandiin kebo? Banyak amat, buset d— _ohok_!” Sebelum Lance selesai berbicara, Hunk sudah menumpahkan isi satu ember ke atas kepalanya.

“Wups, sori Lance. Berat sih embernya. Ehehe,” Hunk meminta maaf sambil tertawa cengengesan.

“Guyur aja, udah.” Pidge tanpa ampun langsung mengayun ember kedua, diikuti Keith dengan ember ketiga.

“Aku juga mau dong,” sahut Allura yang lalu mengambil ember terakhir dari Hunk dan menyiram Lance dengan seketika.

“Nah! Bersih kinclong begini kan jadi cakep lagi!”

“Iyeh. Makasih banyak yeh, sebel,” gumam Lance, mukanya cemberut. “Udah? Udah puas? Lepasin dong kalo gitu!”

“Iya, iya. Sabar,” Shiro mengeluarkan gunting lalu memotong tali rafia yang mengikat Lance. Pak Coran yang sudah selesai dengan sesi foto-fotonya pun memberikan dia handuk.

“Tega...kalian semua tega!” isak Lance dengan sok mendramatisir ala-ala sinetron sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah kos.

“Ih, ada yang ngambek,” ledek Pidge. “Tenang aja lah, nanti siang kita rayain beneran, ya? Udah, jangan mewek.”

“Nanti gua bikinin kue deh broh! Jangan cembetut begitu!” ujar Hunk.

“...mau kue dua tingkat pake hiasan Minion.”

“Oh ya, jangan lupa makan-makan. Traktirannya apa nih, Lance?” tanya Keith.

“Gua traktir bogem gimana?”  



End file.
